Outposts
Outposts are stationary battle stations which can be used in other star systems as long as there is sufficient activity within the system. It is marked by a symbol of a ship on the System Map, and by a red or blue circle on the sector map (if there is both a Colonial and a Cylon Outpost in a system, the circle will be half blue and half red). Originally there was only one type of Outpost per faction, but following the release of Update 34 in March 2014, Outposts now come in three distinct versions: #The "regular" version (which now has 50,000 base hull points); #The "upgraded" version (which has 55,000 base hull points); and #The "fortified" version (which has 60,000 base hull points). What type of Outpost appears in each system will depend on the system control level and Outpost progress in each system. Colonial Outpost New Interior.png|Colonial Outpost interior Cylon Outpost Interior CIC.png|Cylon Outpost interior System Control and Outpost Progress Activity in a system is determined by the oupost progress percent counter in the top left-hand corner of the screen. Outpost progress is increased by mining (either individually or through Mining Ships), killing NPCs AI(PVE), kill other players (PVP), succesfully completing a freighter in Distress mission, successfully completing a Drone Incurion (Nexus) mission. Once the Outpost Progress reaches 90% (which should also be level 2 system control), an Outpost will automatically jump into the system. Note that the maximum value for outpost progress is 300%. However, there is also an auto-drain per minute. As soon as outpost progress drops down below 90%, the Outpost will jump out/retreat from the system. Enemy outposts can be forced to leave the system upon successful destruction during battle. Please note, unsuccessful Freighter in Distress missions will subtract 15% from the outpost progress counter. If the outpost is forced out of the system due to damage, the side owning the outpost will have their Outpost progress value replaced with a countdown for Outpost repairing. This timer starts at 60 minutes. Once this has expired, the outpost progress counter will re-commence. It should be noted you can contribute toward system control levels during the outpost repair timer. If you reach levels 2 or above by the end of the repair timer, Outpost progress will resume at the level attained. It is possible for both factions have their respective outposts in a single system. This is shown on the system map with a split color circle. System control now ranges from level 0 to 10,with each level outline below: *Level 1: 50% Outpost progress. System has been "captured" by a paticular faction. No outpost will appear. *Level 2: 90% Outpost progress. A regular Outpost will enter the system. *Level 3: 125% Outpost progress. Outpost will acquire an FTL Jump Beacon and 2 x light sentry platforms. *Level 4: 175% Outpost progress. Outpost will acquire an additional 2 x light weapons platforms, taking it to a total of 4. *Level 5: 200% Outpost progress. Outpost becomes an Upgraded version, and 2 of the light sentry platforms are replaced by 2 x medium sentry platforms. *Level 6: 225% Outpost progress. The remaining 2 x light sentry platforms are replaced by 2 x medium sentry platforms, taking it to a total of 4. *Level 7: 250% Outpost progress. 2 of the medium sentry platforms are replaced by 2 x heavy sentry platforms. *Level 8: 275% Outpost progress. Outpost becomes a Fortified version, and the remaining 2 x medium sentry platforms are replaced by 2 x heavy sentry platforms taking it to a total of 4. *Levels 9 and 10: Up to 300% Outpost progress. No change. By level 10, the system should have a fortified outpost bordered with 4 heavy sentry platforms surrounding it. Sentry Platforms Introduced in Update 34 on 6 March 2014, these platforms were added to give additional firepower to Colonial and Cylon Outposts. They are immobible weapons platforms which will appear around the perimeter of Outposts based on the system control outlined above. The sentry platforms come in 3 distinct categories - #Light Sentry Platform: Come with a base of 7,500 Hull Points, 3,000 Energy, Armour of 35, and is equipped with 8 x 20 mm autocannon turrets and 2 x Interceptor Missile Launchers. #Medium Sentry Platform: Come with a base of 10,000 Hull Points, 3,000 Energy, Armour of 60, and is equipped with 8 x 127 mm autocannon turrets and 5 x Medium Missile Launchers. #Heavy Sentry Platform: Come with a base of 15,000 Hull Points, 3,000 Energy, Armour of 75, and is equipped with 2 x 63 mm Flak Cannons, 2 x 15 mm Point Defence turrets, 8 x 40.6 cm cannon turrets and 5 x Heavy Missile Launchers. The Sentry Platorms, when they appear, will appear at equidistant points from the Outpost forming a perimeter around the Outpost. An Outpostcan have a maximum of 4 Sentry Platforms at any one time. Outpost and Sentry Platforms Scaling Dynamic Update 47, released on 11 November 2014, introduced a scaling dymanic for Outposts and sentry platforms. Whilst the base hull points for Outposts and Weapons Platforms remain the same, the game now applies dynamic scaling to their hull points dependent on sector control points. The "dominant" faction may sees a penalty applied of up to -36% to the hull points for its Outposts and Senty Platforms, whilst the "under dog" faction sees a bonus applied of up to +36% to the hull points for its Outposts and Sentry Platforms. These bonuses and penalties will update as sector control changes during play. Light Sentry Platform Cylon.png|Cylon Light Sentry Platform Light Sentry Platform Colonial.png|Colonial Light Sentry Platform Medium Sentry Platform Cylon.png|Cylon Medium Sentry Platform Medium Sentry Platform Colonial.png|Colonial Medium Sentry Platform Heavy Sentry Platform Cylon.png|Cylon Heavy Sentry Platform Heavy Sentry Platform Colonial.png|Colonial Heavy Sentry Platform Cylon Outpost with Sentry Platforms.png|Cylon Outpost with 2 x Medium Sentry Platforms and 2 x Heavy Sentry Platforms Colonial Outpost with Heavy Sentry Platforms.png|Colonial Outpost with 4 heavy sentry platforms (top view) Cylon Op with Sentry Platforms on System Map.png|Cylon Outpost with sentry platforms as appears on system map Docking With Outposts and Available Services Inside Outposts can be docked with by pilots for running maintenance for their ships and to restock supplies. The distance for docking is within 999 metres. Pilots who "die" during battle (i.e. be rescued during search and rescue operations) respawn inside an outpost, either in the system they were defeated in (if their faction has an outpost available in that system), or in the nearest system that has an outpost. The following NPC can be found within the Outpost: *Outpost Quartermaster (Colonial - Supply and Maintenance Officer); or *Number Eight/Sharon (Cylon - Outpost Supply Coordinator). Pilots may choose to do the following by interacting with the NPC: *Buy/sell items, salvage, and loot; *Install/uninstall systems; *Upgrade systems; *Restore ship and system durability; *Change ship assignment; *Sell water; and *Purchase/advance ships. With the release of Game Update 47, should a player attempt top dock with an Outpost whilst in combat or in "threat", it will take 10 seconds for their ship to dock. Partially Restricted Systems Each faction has several systems in which outposts cannot be established by the other side. This is to protect these regions of space from enemy P v P (Player Vs. Player) combat, and allow newer players more room to explore can gain the experience they need. It should be noted though that players from the opposing faction may enter these systems, but only a limited number at any one time. Colonial Systems *Epsilon Iordiani *Omicron Percei *Tau Carinai *Marsamxett *Wegelin *Balent *Sigma Lyraes. Cylon Systems: *Zeidian *21 Tiche *68 Lepporis *Anachron *Spectris *74 Imsidia *69 Otaan. Types of Outposts Outposts Outposts